


New season

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora glimmer and bow prepare for a new season





	New season

Adora sighed as she looked out her window seeing the snow fall. This would be her first time spending the winter season away from the horde, and didn’t have perspective on how people outside the horde managed to keep themselves warm this time of year. She had always supposed it was magic but now Adora would see for herself.  
With a flash of light Adora suddenly felt somebody wrap their arms around her. “Hey Adora!” Says the girl who had teleported in behind her. The warmth from her body spreading into Adoras through their contact.  
Reaching behind herself Adora grabs the back of this girls outfit and calmly lifts the teleporter over her own head and into the waiting lap. Glimmers face comes into view for Adora possessing all smiles and giggles. “Sorry Glimmer, i prefer to deal with things head on.” Adora says with a knowing smile.  
Glimmer responds with the same smile, “Then there’s only one thing to do to take care of that.” Leaning up Glimmers lips meet Adoras own in an unexpected but still much-loved result. The pairs arms wrapping around each other while kissing continues to deep between two girlfriends.  
After a solid few moments kissing that got them both warmed up through the power of love Glimmer asks, “So Adora you ready for the new upcoming season?” Glimmer ran her hands through Adoras hair as she asked this question. Glimmers eyes staring deep into Adoras making Glimmer feel like she could just fall into those eyes.  
Adora responded in a half serious half coy way, “As much as i want to say i am, i have to admit I’m going to need your help.” Now trying to wrap herself around the Glimmer in her lap for warmth. “I’m so used to my clothing changing automatically for cold missions back before i met you, plus out here its way colder than it ever was there.” Adora continued smiling with a mix of embarrassment and excitement to see what her girlfriend would show and do now.  
Glimmers smile grows to something that seems to take up most of her face. Excitement continuing to grow within her knowing exactly what Adora wants now. “OOoooOo you want me to help get you a new wardrobe!” Glimmer states with great excitement.  
Adora nods with a blush forming seeing how adorable Glimmer was right now with that smile and excitement glittering in her eyes. “Yeah, this time ill even be more focused on that then what happened last time!” Adora joked making fun of how she was during the prep up to the princess prom. With everything calm for the moment Adora felt like she could give this a real chance this time.  
With that response Glimmer teleports the two into her room where she had mysteriously already started to pick out clothing in Adoras sizes already. Getting up gave Adora plenty of opportunity to notice this as she stood up to her full stature proceeding with a teasing question at that exact moment, “I didn’t know you had invented time travel yet Glimmer!” Adora watched as Glimmer pretended to not know what she was talking about with her head cocked to the side with an over the top confused expression.  
As Glimmer moves to cross her legs and looks more innocent Adora leaps towards her completely leaving the ground. Instead of trying to dodge the incoming princess Glimmer jumps towards Adora as well going right in for another kiss. The two lovebirds collide in mid-air their aims combined happening to cause them to kiss the second the make contact.  
They hit the ground in the same moment however neither seems to notice or mind. Within their kiss they are practically within a universe onto it’s own. Continuing to enjoy the feeling of their lips upon each other a pile of clothing Glimmer had piled for Adora to look through fell upon the kissing princess’s.  
The feeling of pounds and pounds of clothing upon their bodies caused the pair to notice the mess they had created. Through the small shards of light coming through many small gaps in the clothing Adora was the first one to start laughing breaking the momentary awkward silence. Glimmer soon joining her propelling herself forward on hands and knees to use Adoras frame to break apart the clothing behind the girlfriends body getting them back into the room proper once more.  
Still laughing Adora gets up once more noticing that a full outfit is draped over her body. Shrugging and deciding to go with it Adora says as she turns to get off usual outfit to try the new one out, “Guess ill start here Glimmer, this already looks like it was expertly picked by you!” Adora was confused when Glimmers face turned bright red and then fully teleported over to Adora Grabbing her arms.  
Blushing furiously Glimmer yelled at Adora, “Do you not know about changing where others cant see you!?” In her own head Glimmer had almost allowed Adora to do this. In the end however Glimmer respected her girlfriend too much to do something like that.  
Adora blinked, “I mean we are both girls, is that not the only separation around here for changing?” In the military environment that Adora had grown up in the horde had never bothered with more than the minimum needed stuff for the troops to get the job done. In Adoras mind it was perfectly normal for girls to change around eachother in one room so the thought this might have been an issue never crossed her mind.  
Glimmer nearly let out a spit of surprise with the giggle that fallowed Adoras answer. “I uh... wow Adora I’d never even thought that you would have had to share changing rooms before.” Glimmer said with no small amount of nervous speaking and keeping up the blush. Deciding to take charge of the situation Glimmer pointed to a fairly large room separator that she had set up to make things much quicker before they had got there. “I had set that up so you could quickly change into stuff without having to go into another room!” Glimmer said with a raised voice coming from the conflicting feelings within herself.  
Glimmer watched as with a warm smile Adora walks behind the room separator and went to work putting on the new outfit. Glimmer waited outside tapping her foot gently. Excited to see how Adora looked in this outfit that happened to land on her.  
Glimmer gasped as Adora came out from behind the separator with the new outfit on. Adora was in a really poofy red winter coat that when combined with her muscles made her look extremely muscular almost like she was she ra without transforming. On Adoras hands where gold mittens to help protect from the high levels of snow that tend to hit Bright Moon in this new season.  
Looking downward Glimmer saw the insulated white pants that she had originally picked for a different outfit but works perfectly here on Adora with everything else she has on. Instead of normal shoes Adora now had on brown high boots lined with fur to keep the heat in, and to complete the outfit she placed a winter beanie laced with gold and red colors. Glimmer stated without really thinking about it, “You look absolutely gorgeous Adora.”  
With a smile Adora slowly walks up to Glimmer making sure she gets a good long view as she does. Smiling as she stepped right up to Glimmer and seeing her almost a wreck of appreciation for just how good Adora looked. Adora wrapped her arms around Glimmer and leaned in close having something to say.  
However before Adora could talk Bow burst into the room almost shouting, “You two the new season has brought something super important!” Bow stopped as he saw Glimmer and Adora almost jumping in surprise from the sudden piercing of the mood. Sensing what the mood was bow quickly says, “Winter snow has already fallen, i thought you two might want to know.” Bow then quickly slipped out of the room before Glimmer and Adora are able to tell him he can stay.  
After a moments shock the two lovebirds turn back to meet each-others gazes once more. With a bit of an awkward laugh Adora breaks the silence, “How about you get ready to go in the snow as well? Bows advice is usually good.” Adora watches as Glimmer breaks into an absolutely adorable giggle which brings a smile back to her as well. The two embrace each-other for a quick second now sharing in the laughter.  
Glimmer steps back once the hug has run its course and gives Adora a smile before running over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. Adora smiles and sits down on a pile of clothes to watch her girlfriend at work. Glimmers motions seemed chaotic however Adora could tell the precision in the madness. Adora saw as Glimmer efficiently looked over outfit pieces and either threw them away of kept them and it impressed her.  
Glimmer was panicking as she frantically dug through her clothing looking for an outfit for going out to play with her girlfriend. Glancing back quickly to smile at Adora Glimmer notices a smile on her girlfriends face that almost looks like she's impressed. Going back to her clothes Glimmer shakes her head thinking that cant be right with nothing impressive going on here.  
Soon enough Glimmer found an outfit and ran over to the room separator to get herself changed. Changing not stopping Glimmer from talking to her girlfriend she says, “Guess we got really lucky with that outfit combination falling into our laps huh.” It took a moment before any answer arrived putting Glimmer a little on edge for what Adora might be planning.  
Adora would respond to the question as soon as she had gotten pretty close to the room separator with adoration in her voice, “Probably, but it was your skills that got these clothes here in the first place to be in the spot for us to get lucky!” Facing away from the room separator Adora smiled with pride in her girlfriend. Only one other girl ever had Adora feel like this, but with how things are now the choice had been made for her. Adora was happy about that because she didn’t know if she could ever make that decision on her own with how amazing those two are.  
Glimmer finished getting the outfit on with her own blue winter beanie with the flip out in her hair still sticking out despite the hat. Her hands covered in white gloves straitens out the blue jacket Glimmer is wearing that is also extremely puffy like Adoras. Combined with the thick black insulated winter pants made Glimmer look even stockier then she normally did.  
Glimmer nervously walks out from behind the room separator in her blue insulated boots to ask Adora how she looked. Before Glimmer could possibly react Adora picked her up with a massive hug. Glimmer gasped with surprise but quickly recovered and kissed Adora as they spun around repeatedly.  
“Glimmer you look absolutely AMAZING!” Adora practically shouted with nothing held back. “I cannot believe how lucky i am that such an adorable and amazing girl found me to be worth their time to date!” Adora continued with the biggest possible smile on her face. Adora then set Glimmer back down on the flood with a quick kiss to boot.  
Glimmer still cant help but be surprised at Adoras underselling of herself when it came to how amazing she is. Glimmer said almost with indignation, “Adora! You know ive asked you not to sell yourself short. Yours beautiful and skilled and amazing and you shouldn’t tell yourself otherwise!” Glimmer fallowed up this loving berating of her girlfriend with stomping her feet and play hitting Adora to make sure the point gets across.  
Adora takes a deep breath trying to keep composure despite the issue. She placed a hand on Glimmers shoulder then took too a second to think on what to say. Once she decides Adora leans down to be right in Glimmers face as she calmly says, “I know Glimmer, I’m sorry. I’m trying my best to improve for you though.”  
Once Adora stops talking Glimmer takes a moment, then kisses her girlfriend again much deeper this time. Glimmers expectations where met when Adora was happy to return the kiss within milliseconds. Glimmer this time pulling Adora lower to kiss her ending up with the two on the ground intertwined with Glimmer on the bottom.  
After a moment though Adora pulls the pair back onto their feet with a smile. “Come on Glimmer lets go outside before it gets dark!” Adora said with a lot of flair and excitement. Not wanting to waste any time Adora kicks open the window and jumps the pair out into the winter air.  
With a laugh Glimmer grabs onto Adora holding her close for a second to enjoy the rush of the fall. Once they hit a fast velocity however Glimmer teleported the two straight onto the ground while still holding onto Adora. Glimmer however did not let go of her girlfriend deciding to stay attached with her strong grip to absorb Adoras warmth.  
Adora smiled as she got an idea from Glimmers adorable cling to her body. “Seems you’ve started to become too dependent, there is only one thing to do now!” Adora told Glimmer with a playful teasing tone. Sporting a huge pile of snow Adora jumps with the side Glimmer was holding onto first into the snow practically burying the princess.  
Glimmer could hear Adora laughing about her little joke so she decided to fight back. Quickly using her teleportation Glimmer goes to the next pile of snow over watching Adora fall into the girlfriend shaped hole as she starts making snowballs. Knowing she needed to take advantage of this moment before Adora realized what just happened Glimmer starts pelting her with snowballs her laugh echoing across the nearby valley.  
Adora smiled even while getting hit with snow as her lover had not noticed she still had the sword with her. While still within the pile as quietly as she could Adora raised the sword and exclaimed, “For the honor of greyskull!” The snow blasting off in every direction as she transformed into She-Ra momentarily blocking Glimmers vision with the huge amount of the white stuff in the air.  
Now it was Glimmers turn to get hit before she could respond a barrage of unballed snow being flung in her direction by the might of the absurdly tall She-Ra. Realizing what she had allowed to happen Glimmer started to employ her teleporting to try to gain an edge back in this combat of the new seasons snow.  
It went like this for a while the two girlfriends going back and forth in advantage to try to win this battle of new seasonal snow. Eventually though Glimmer began to realize that She-Ras physical attributes would allow her to outlast Glimmer if the battle went on for much longer. With this realization in hand Glimmer formulated a plan in her head to try to get the winning blow before it was too late.  
With the super human ability’s the She-Ra form granted Adora thus far into the battle she had managed to keep track of Glimmers erratic teleporting. However something seemed to have changed within Glimmers strategy because she had begun to teleport more and more leaving Adora less time to react meaning it would be only a matter of time before keeping up would become an impossibility. With a moment of brilliance however Adora decided to instead of trying to keep up she would prepare for whatever it is Glimmer had planned for this snowball fight.  
Suddenly Adora felt Glimmer touching her back through the winter coat meaning now was the moment to carry out her counter attack. Although she had prepared her mind for this Adora only had less then a second to observe the surroundings. Just in time however Adora saw that she was upside down heading for the biggest pile of snow around 10 feet tall at its highest point. Using this information Adora used all the strength of she ra to push her sword into that pile of snow and fling it back behind her before finishing the landing onto snow-covered ground.  
Glimmer had thought she had won with this brilliant plan of hers, however it seemed her girlfriend was too amazing even for this. As before her eyes Adora as She-Ra managed to flip most of the snow back up towards where Glimmer was falling just behind her girlfriend. Under too much shock to teleport again all this snow hit at once absolutely covering Glimmer in the snow which paused her decent for a second before starting to fall once more to the ground.  
As Adora hit the ground she saw that the plan had succeeded but now getting out-of-the-way was paramount to securing victory. In the just barely a second she had to herself Adora rolled to the right transforming out fo She-Ra to leave less of a frame to be struck. The plan barley succeed the pile of snow containing her girlfriend mere millimeters next to the edge of the shoulder.  
It took Glimmer a few seconds to manage to dig her way out of the victorious snow of her girlfriends final attack. Her head popping out of the snow to find an exhausted looking Adora breathing heavily upon the snow filled ground. Deciding to take a petty victory Glimmer pounces upon this kissing Adora before she even manages to say hello.  
The very tired Adora had now issues accepting this kiss treating it as her reward for victory. Once Glimmer fully lands upon Adora she wraps her arms around the pristinely beautiful girlfriend to hold her close. The kiss lasting long enough for the slowly falling snow to fully cover both of them in an absolutely tiny layer of it.  
Both Glimmer and Adora heard a familiar voice calling out for them so they both rose through the snow at once to greet them. The familiar form of Bow coming into view extremely fast through the snow as they rose up. Culminating in Bows running glomp landing perfectly upon both of them. The returned hug from the pair coming just as they hit the ground again from the force behind Bows glomp.  
Bow asked with excitement in his voice to the pair as they all hit the ground, “So i see you two are finally ready for the new season to hit proper!” The warmth of the best friend squad combining to make it so the snow around them did not affect anyone in the pile. The gentle snow around the area creating a wonderful frame to the scene to anyone watching from above.  
As Glimmer nodded with Adora she responded, “Yeah bow, I think I’m ready Glimmer truly helped me out!” Causing Glimmer to blush with pride at just how beautiful Adora looked in the outfit covered with snow before Adoras eyes. Leading her to continue with, “I think so long as all three of us stick together we will be able to handle anything the world throws at us!”  
The trio of best friends all laughed in agreement of that statement. All helping each-other up so the three of them could come back to a standing position. Leading to one more group hug as the new season of the land truly set in.


End file.
